A Mudblood's Guide On How To Survive A Crazy Year At Hogwarts (Year 1)
by Eagleshine
Summary: Malerie Knight, a sarcastic, headstrong, courageous Muggleborn, is entering her first year at Hogwarts. Becoming fast friends with the Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, together they try to protect the secrets they have unearthed. Between trolls, teachers, lessons, magic, and so forth, will they succeed? (Takes place in the Sorcerer's Stone)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is one of the many random Harry Potter story ideas I had and decided to do it. So yeah... Wish me luck!**

* * *

On this perfectly normal day, no one would've known what was about to happen, what the next year had in store for me. Why? Because I, a regular, everyday, eleven year-old girl, was a normal girl. Because I, Malerie Knight, was just as normal as everyone else. Or so I thought...

It started off as a normal day on July 21st, 1991. Nothing was really happening. I didn't even know if anything was going to happen. I didn't realize that the moment my mom called me, my life was going to change...

"Malerie!"

I practically jumped at the sound of my name and scrambled towards the door, my purplish-black hair whipping at my face. I quickly clutched and turned the door knob and soon I was racing down the stairs and into the living room, almost tripping myself. There, by the fireplace, were my parents, waiting for me. I glanced at my father, a tall, lanky man with neat, blonde hair and green eyes, and then at my mother, who had he black hair I inherited and brown eyes. Both off them looked baffled and that confused me. "Yes?"

My father held up a yellowish envelope with loopy green writing on it. I stared at it and tried to read the words from where I was, but failed, no thanks to my gradually worsening eyesight. _I might need glasses soon..._ I sighed silently before taking it.

I peered at my name before reading the rest of the words. 'Second Largest Bedroom, 25, Grove Road.' I flipped it over to find a red coat of arms with a large H in the middle of a badger, eagle, lion, and snake. I turned it over a few more times but there was no name. _Weird..._

I tried again for another minute but there was still nothing. Wondering who on Earth had sent me this, I cautiously ripped open the envelope to find a neatly folded, slightly crumpled, and yellowed letter. I pulled it out and unfolded it. In the same handwriting with the same green ink, it read:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mudwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Knight,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later by no later than 31 July._

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

 _(As you are Muggleborn, soon after you read this letter you will be sent a second owl with_ Hogwarts, A History _for you to read.)_

I stared at the letter in disbelief and shook my head. This had to be a joke. Hogwarts or whatever didn't exist. Wizards and witches didn't exist. Magic (no matter how much I wished it did) did not exist. "This has to be a j-"

I was cut off by my mother's sudden screech and I looked up in alarm. A large gray owl had just perched itself on the table, staring at us with its large eyes. I stood in shock, scanning the owl up and down. It took me a minute to notice the package that it sat on, wrapped with a yellowish paper that was not unlike the envelope and letter. The owl hooted and hopped off of it before spreading its majestic wings, taking off and flying into the fireplace. I quickly grabbed it and ripped it open to find a large, heavy book inside. On the cover was a magnificent, stone-gray castle with small figures walking in and out of it. If a book cover could move then... "I don't think that letter's a joke..."

* * *

It had been a full day since the letter arrived and I was wondering how I could possibly get my school supplies and what 'we await owl' meant. You couldn't get these around here and I didn't have an owl. My parents were just as confused as I was. The _Hogwarts, A History_ book did help. I knew there were four houses with different qualities, I knew that four witches and wizards built the castle, and I knew they used a train called the Hogwarts Express to get there. There wasn't really anything about how to get supplies. _I guess I-_

"Malerie!?"

I groaned in annoyance and walked downstairs, expecting this to be something about me being a witch. "What no- never mind."

A small elf owl was now sitting above the fireplace, preening its spotted brown feathers. "Okay, owl. What is it this time?"

It hooted joyfully at the question and fluttered down and dropped a second envelope in front of me before, and like the last one, flew out of the house through the chimney. _They really need to go through the door._

I glanced at her now muttering parents before picking up the letter and ripping it open.

 _Dear Miss Knight,_

 _Someone will be escorting you to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M._

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

I set the letter (Or note) down on the table and turned back to Mom and Dad. "Can I ask what you're muttering about?", I asked, not noticing the rude tone in my voice.

"Er... Nothing, Malerie," was Dad's quick response.

I stared at him in disbelief before Mom quickly ushered Dad upstairs and I noticed something about her tone. _Fear?_

I shook my head and headed up the stairs and into sea-blue room decorated with dark blue ripples and sea serpents and dragons. I stared at the paintings that took over my walls. _I wonder if they exist at this magical place called Hogwarts... Maybe..._

For the next few minutes, I wondered what my life would be like in Hogwarts. What awaited me there? Excitement? Adventure? New friends? Enemies? All I knew was that I didn't know what I'd experience there. I smiled and grabbed my favorite journal and a pencil, opened it, and wrote:

 _How To Survive The Shock Of Finding out You're A Witch:_

 _Just think of the adventures that wait for you in a magical place called Hogwarts._

 _(And if you think it's a joke, there will probably be a few more messages carried by an owl coming from your chimney)_

* * *

 **That wasn't so bad...**

 **So... all the chapters are most likely going to end like that and for those who actually like this so far, I'll try to update it as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **~Eagle**


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP!

BEEP!

I subconsciously put my arm over my eyes and tried to fall back asleep to no avail. The sound of my beeping alarm echoed loudly in my ear and after a full minute, I gave up and reached my arm out to turn off the alarm. With my eyes still closed, I sat up. Morning sunlight was streaming into my room, every drop of comforting darkness gone. I groaned, rubbing my eyelids to try to get them to open. The smell of pancakes drifted into my nose and a dreamy smile spread across my face and my mouth watered at the thought of breakfast. I blinked and turned to look at my digital alarm clock. _7:48. Why so early?_

I stared at it in confusion and soon of yesterday and the day before that began coming back to me, flashing repeatedly on my head. I smiled again and practically leapt out of bed, rushing down the stairs. I headed straight towards the kitchen and was greeted by Mom, who was obviously making pancakes. "Morning, Malerie."

"Morning!"

She glanced at me as if I'd grown a few heads and a frowned. "What?"

"You just seem... quite enthusiastic today... Usually you're mumbling in bed, trying to go back to sleep."

I simply shrugged as Mom handed me a plate of pancakes and I immediately dove into my breakfast. I heard Mom say something about 'hurry up' and 'escort' as I ate and looked up, already half-done. "What? I didn't hear you?"

"You should hurry up," she repeated, glancing not at me but at the door. "The... er... escort should be here soon..."

I nodded and reluctantly pushed my plate aside before I got up and ran upstairs to get changed.

* * *

I stared at the door, anxiously awaiting for the arrival of my escort, whoever he or she was. The clock read 8:36, my dad was now up, and they still haven't arrived. _What could possibly be holding t-_

I jumped at the sound of my mother's shriek and I looked around, frightened. I froze at the sight of a soot-covered ma on our floor, a nearby chair on the floor. "Sorry I'm late!", he apologized enthusiastically, smiling at us as he brushed the ashes off of his... dress? _No, it looks more like a very dirty and not so fluffy bathrobe._

I examined is shaggy, patched clothing and then his face. The man had dusty, red hair, glasses, and bright blue eyes. He looked around, seemingly admiring our living room. "Nice place you've got here, Mrs. and Mr. Knight!", he complimented, turning over to me. "You're Malerie Knight, correct?"

I nodded slowly, silent. _How on earth did he get here?_ "Er... Who are you, exactly?"

He chuckled and held his hand out to me and said, "Arthur Weasley. Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Professor Dumbledore sent me to bring you to Diagon Alley, well asked me to. He told me I didn't have to do it but of course I did! You see, I have a fascination with Muggles. They are brilliant, being able to survive without magic! Sometimes..."

I stared at Mr. Weasley, dumbfounded. By now, I didn't understand half of what he was saying and I hadn't got a chance to shake his hand (Not like I wanted to) because he was now waving that hand in the air. I stared at my parents who weren't paying any attention. I sighed and cut him off. "Err... Mr. Weasley, sir... What are Muggles?... And how did you get here?"

He stopped and gestured towards the fireplace. "First, we should get to Diagon Alley."

"W- Through the fireplace?"

He gently pushed me towards it and stepped in. I hesitantly stepped in besides him. He took out a small bag and handed me a pile of greenish-gray dust or soot or something and explained, "This is Floo Powder. It usually doesn't work at Muggle's fireplace but I had the Floo Network Authority add your house to the network, just for today. Sadly, it took a few hours of persuading."

I stared at it, still confused. "What does it do, Mr. Weasley?"

"Sends you where you want to go. All you have to do is say where you want to go and throw it down, then you're there. But make sure you say it loud and clear, understand?"

"I guess...", I answered, stepping out of the fireplace to get some fresh air.

"Good! I'll see you there!", he responded merrily.

"W- Mr. Wea-"

He shouted 'Diagon Alley,' and a green flame enveloped him and once it died down, he was gone. I stared at the fireplace, shocked, but quickly walked towards my mom and hugged her. "See you at dinner."

Mom smiled and ran her fingers through my messy hair. "Have fun, Malerie."

I smiled and hesitantly walked back to the fireplace and clutched the Floo Powder tighter. "Diagon Alley!", I said and threw the powder as hard as I could.

The world around me was spinning, making me dizzy, and before I knew it, I was on the floor of an alleyway, having stumbled out. "Come on, Malerie! We're off to Gringotts' now!"

I looked up to see Mr. Weasley standing there in front of me, smiling. I staggered onto my feet, rubbing the back of my head. "What on Earth is Gringotts'?"

"The wizarding bank! You'll get the money you'll need to buy your supplies there," he explained, walking out as I followed.

My eyes slowly began to wander and they widened at the many stores surrounding the area. Each one had its own unique product and each had a different feeling to it. Children around my age were leaning against stores' window, chatting happily to one another. In all my life, I had never seen anywhere so full of excitement and happiness. No person look sad or disappointed. "This is amazing..."

He chuckled and stopped as he held a sleek open for me. "Quite wonderous indeed. Now, have you got your list?"

I nodded. "Good! I'll be back with the money!"

* * *

Soon, I was existing the large building with a small bag filled with gold, silver, and bronze. I had my list of supplies was in my other hand as I wondered what I should buy first. "What about robes first?", Mr. Weasley suggested, glancing over my shoulder.

"Where do we get robes?", I asked.

He gestured towards an old-looking purple store with gold words that read 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions". "We can go there or to 'Second-hand Robes'. I don't think you'll have enough money to buy all your supplies and some new robes, so I suggest the Second-Hand Robes."

"... Er... Sure...", I answered, following him as he walked off in a different direction.

After a few more minutes of weaving through small groups of people, Mr. Weasley happily announced our arrival. From what I could see from the window, not many people were there, besides a family of redheads, and the robes on display looked slightly old. I shrugged and opened the door, a small bell ringing above me. A plump women looked at me for a minute before handing the slightly torn robe towards her son, who gave her a look of disapproval before stalking off towards the changing rooms. I shrugged and walked over to the racks filled with used, secondhand robes. I pulled one out and started at it. The edges were frayed and it looked like it had a barely visible stain on it, but otherwise was in pretty good condition. I glanced at door labeled 'Changing Rooms' and headed towards it.

After I had picked another two black robes, a witch's hat, and a pair of gloves, I was searching through a few used wonder cloaks, looking for one that actually had a silver fastening. "'Scuse me."

I glanced beyond me to see a red-haired, freckled boy about my age waiting for me to move. I stepped to the side and gesture towards the cloaks. He smiled and walked forward, momentarily looking at the door. "So you going to Hogwarts too?", he asked, turning to the used clothing.

"Apparently."

"And you're Muggleborn, right?"

"Mug- what?", I asked, staying at him in confusion.

He stared at me like I was an absolute idiot before answering. "Muggleborn. You have nonmagical parents. I thought Dad would've told you by now?"

"Well... Yeah...", I said, shrugging. "Did you say dad?"

He nodded. "A red-head is escorting you, right? Mr. Weasley? He's my dad."

I nodded. "Cool... Cool...", I muttered boredly.

Silence feel offer the two of us and I continued looking for a cloak. "So... What's your name?"

"Ron. Yours?"

"Malerie."

"Are you planning on getting a pet?", Ron asked, probably trying to start another conversation.

I paused, thinking. "Maybe. I don't know if I'll have enough money though."

"Oh... What would you get?"

"Probably a cat. I love cats."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"I want an owl. Lucky Percy the prefect got one this year. Me? Well, all I have is Scabbers. I swear he's the laziest rat in existence!..."

I simply listened to his rant, finding myself looking Ron more and more and I'm pretty sunre we've been there for already half an hour. I glanced around the store and spotted a clock, quickly cutting Ron off. "I have to go now. I'm sure if you keep talking we'll be here all day."

"Oh... Well, I'll see you later than," he answered, smiling.

"Erm... Bye," I said before grabbing my clothes and went to pay for them.

* * *

I shifted my second-hand school supplies that were in my arms as I walked past the many stores, Mr. Weasley not far behind. "All I need now is a wand, right?"

"Right," he confirmed. "How much galleons do you have left?"

I shrugged and handed him my supplies, pulling out the leather pouch of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Loosening the top of pouch and peeking inside to see a small handful of gold coins. "Quite a few.

He smiled approvingly and once I put away the money, gave me back my stuff. "Ollivander's is right over here," he said, motioning towards a building.

I glanced at it. Slightly peeling, golden letters were painted across the top of the building that read "Ollivander's - Maker of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C." Mr. Weasley walked towards the doors and I followed suit. Behind the front desk were shelves of small, long boxes lined against the walls and in front of it was a single chair. On the window sill was a cushion a beautiful, stick-like object sitting on it. My thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice. "Hello."

I jumped in surprise and glanced back at the desk. Behind it was an old, gray-haired man with pale, silvery eyes. "Hello, sir," I responded. "I guess you sell wands here, sir?"

"Yes, yes, I do indeed, Miss..."

"Knight."

"Now, Miss Knight, which is your wand arm?", he asked, holding up a measuring tape.

"I'm right-handed."

He nodded and soon enough the measuring tape glided towards me, prodding my right arm. I lifted it up so it was right in front of me. The (assumingly) enchanted measuring tape began to measure what felt like every inch of my body. I simply watched it until it suddenly fell onto the floor. I looked up towards the man, who I now guessed was Olivander, and he gave me a black wand that was decorated with spirals. "Ebony wood, nine inches, dragon heart-string, quite springy. Go ahead. Just give a nice flick."

I held the wand up and did what he asked, jumping at the sound of breaking glass. He shook his head and took it away, handing me yet another wand. "English oak, thirteen and a half inches, unicorn hair, and bendy."

I tried again. This time, a number of boxes fell. I tried a laurel wand. More fallen boxes. I tried a pear wand. A blast from the wand that almost hit Mr. Weasley and hole in the wall was created. I bit my lip, slightly frustrated. _If this keeps going on, I'll destroy the store._

"Now, now, we'll find the perfect match," he reassured me, giving me another wand. This one was straight and hard with a light brownish-gray color. Carvings of what looked like swirling flames decorated the wand. "Ash wood, ten inches and three-quarters, dragon heartstring. One of the sturdier wands."

I held it up in the air and spun around. The minute I stopped, dancing red sparks flew out of the tip and disappeared one by one. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together and smiled broadly. "Congratulations! Now, that'll be seven galleons, Miss Knight."

Smiling, I handed him the money and left the store with Mr. Weasley. As we walked towards a brick wall (which definitely wasn't the we came from) on the other side of Diagon Alley, I silently recited my tip of the day:

 _How to not waste all your money when awesome stuff is everywhere:_

 _Pretend you have a limited amount of money._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters, excluding my OCs, belong JK Rowling.**

* * *

I was sad to say that the rest of my summer was very boring. My parents signed me up for summer school since they wanted to keep my skills sharp. I wanted to tell them that Hogwarts probably had subjects like math and literature but I knew it probably didn't. Hogwarts was a school for _magic_ with _wizards_ for teachers who probably didn't like Muggles, or non-magical people as I now know, and because of this, there probably aren't any subjects that are taught in Muggle school. I groaned at the thought, twirling the pencil in my hand. "Miss Knight, will you please be quiet?"

I glanced up at Ms. Reynold, my summer-school teacher. "Yes, ma'am."

Behind me, I could hear my fellow classmates snicker quietly and I turn to look at them with an intimidating glare, immediately shutting them up. I looked back at the math test on the desk and then at the clock. _2:13. Almost done._

I continued to stare at the clock and let my mind wander away.

* * *

I had woken up at nine o'clock the next morning, my mind temporarily blurred. I glanced lazily at the closest 'dragon' on my left and spotted my calendar. Blinking to get the sleep out of my eyes, I got out of bed and stumbled towards it. "September first," I read, realization suddenly hitting me. "September first."

A smile spread across my face and suddenly I was filled with excitement and energy. I checked the clock and the grabbed the envelope that was on my nightstand. I pulled out everything inside and found a golden ticket in between the acceptance letter and my supply list. I read everything over and over again for another hour, my smile and excitement growing. I finally put it down and grabbed my comb, beginning to comb my wild, purple-black hair. "Malerie!"

I quickly dropped the brush and ran downstairs to see my mom flipping pancakes while my dad was read the news. "You have an hour until the train leaves, Malerie," Mom said. "Pack your supplies, change, and I'll drop you off at..."

"King's Cross."

"Right. Now eat you breakfast," she said with a small smile, handing me a steaming plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, Mom," I answered.

Once I had finished, I went to my room to pack my trunks and change.

* * *

I stood awkwardly at the station, my Hogwarts ticket clutched tightly in one hand and my luggage in the other. I had checked the train schedule and there was no 11 o'clock train and I was extremely confused with only ten minutes left until the train left. I panicked silently, pursing my lips. I looked around wildly, hoping to find another witch, wizard, Ron, anyone. And suddenly, as if on cue, I spotted a group of redheads. I dragged myself closer and I was able to hear what they were saying. "Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three quarters! Mom, can't I..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first," a familiar plump women said, the oldest of the group walking forward towards platforms nine and ten.

I watched, hoping to find out what was going to happen. Percy continued to walk straight towards the dividing barrier between the platforms and suddenly a large amount of tourists blocked my view. I tried to look over them to no avail and decided to wait for them to pass, but once they did, he had disappeared. "Fred, you next," she continued, glancing at one of two identical redhead boys.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

She apologized and he told her he was joking and ran towards the dividing barrier, his twin running after. I watched, but like Percy, the twins had vanished. _What the..._

The next boy vanished as well in the same place and I simply stood there, wondering if I'd ever find out how they'd done it. "Excuse me."

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

"As am I," I said, the woman looking at me as I called.

The scrawny, black-haired boy nodded, stammering a few words. "How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and the two of us nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Why don't you two go before Ron?"

"Er... Okay."

"Thank you," I replied.

I took my luggage and glanced at the barrier. I started towards it and once I got closer I broke into a run and instead of crashing into the wall like I expected another, hidden platform appeared in front of me. A scarlet steam engine sat patiently on the tracks as crowds of children and teens, cats and owls of all kinds got on board, saying goodbye to their families or hooting or meowing. I glanced at a sign that read Hogwarts Express and then looked behind me. A wrought- iron archway stood where the barrier had been, the words "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." The boy and Ron emerged from the archway and he smiled at me. "Hey, Malerie," he greeted.

"Ron."

"Should we get a seat?", I asked, gesturing towards the train.

He nodded and lead the way to the train, the boy from before already gone. We both navigated through crowds of students, most of the compartments full. "Wonderful people here, taking all the seats," I groaned sarcastically.

Soon enough, however, we found a compartment at the very end of the train, the boy from before and the twins carrying his luggage. Suddenly, one of them pointed towards the scrawny boy's forehead, a "what's that?', coming from him. "Blimey, are you?", the other asked.

"He is. Aren't you?"

"What?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am."

The twins gawked at him and his face turned red. Soon, they hopped off the train and Ron and I carried our luggage with slight difficulty onto the train. Suddenly, his mom walked over to him with her handkerchief out. "Ron, you've got something on your nose."

He tried to escape his mother's grasp but failed, her mother beginning to rub the end of his nose. I chuckled as he wiggled away, one of the twins piping up. As they teased him, I went to the only, mostly empty compartment, Harry sitting by the window. I knocked on the wood of the door and he looked up at me. "Mind if I come in? Everywhere else is full?"

He nodded and I went inside and sat down in the seat opposite of him. "Ron should be joining us soon," I said, staring out the window.

He nodded. "Not trying to be rude, but who are you?"

"Malerie Knight, you?"

"Harry Potter."

I nodded, leaning back. Harry blinked in surprise. "You don't know who I am?"

"Why should I?"

"It's just..."

He was interrupted by the whistle and I felt the train begin to move. Soon, just as I expected, Ron opened the compartment door. He opened his mouth to speak but I simply gestured towards the open spots besides us. "Just sit down, Ron."

He did and glanced at Harry before quickly turning towards the compartment door, obviously pretending that he hadn't looked. I rolled my eyes, feeling awkward because of the silence. The twins soon walked into the compartment. "Hey, Ron."

"Listen, we're going to down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled the answer.

"And this your girlfriend?", asked one of them, smirking as he looked at me.

I glared at the two of them as Ron immediately shouted a no. They simply ignored his answer and turned to Harry. "Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then."

"Bye," we all ended up saying as Fred and George walked out of the compartment, shutting the door behind them.

I watched them go, wondering if I liked them when suddenly Ron blurted out, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes... And have you really got - you know...", said Ron, pointing at his forehead.

He pushed his bangs out of the way to reveal a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Ron stared, amazed. "Cool scar," I said casually.

"Malerie, don't you know who he is?"

"A kid named Harry Potter?"

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived!", he exclaimed.

"How should I know that?", I snorted, "I don't have a family of wizards and witches."

"Oh," he muttered, looking back at Harry. "Is that where You-Know-Who..."

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

Ron stared at him for a few more minutes before looking away quickly. I took advantage of the silence and asked, "Who's this You-Know-Who?"

Ron ignored my question but Harry answered. "A dark wizard named Voldemort (Ron flinched when he said this) who gave me the scar when he tried to kill me."

"That explains your nickname."

He nodded. Silence fell upon us once again. "Is anyone in your family a wizard?"

"No," I replied while Ron replied, "Yes, I think so."

"So you must know loads of magic already, Ron."

Silence.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible," Harry started, "well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though."

"Are they abusive?", I asked.

"I guess you could say that," he sighed. " I wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron, with a sad look on his face. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others,

but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

He pulled out a sleeping, gray rat from his jacket. "This must be the famous Scabbers," I said, glancing down at it.

"Yeah. He's useless and he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead," he informed us, turning pink.

I smiled sympathetically at him. "There's nothing wrong with being poor."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "All my life I've never got anything..."

Harry's life story seemed to cheer up Ron quite a bit. At this moment, I knew Harry could be trusted. He'd passed my little trust-or-don't-trust test that everyone takes, whether they like it or not. "... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ing a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort."

Ron gasped, looking frightened while Harry and I shared a confused look. "What on earth are you gasping at?"

"He said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed as he looked at the other boy. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

"He said it before. Why didn't you tell him off before?", I pointed out.

"I thought it was a mistake!"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

"Like me, for example," I piped up.

We continued talking and before we knew it, we weren't in London anymore. We watched the scenery of fields and farms, silent. "Beautiful, isn't it?", I said.

"Guess so," answered Ron.

At half past twelve, I could hear the sound of a clattering cart. Looking up, I saw a dimpled woman slide open the door, a sweet smile on her face. I shook my head as Ron muttered something about sandwiches. Harry, on the other hand, walked right out the compartment and into the corridor. To my astonishment, he practically took everything and poured the mountain of candy into an empty seat. "That's a lot of candy," I said, not taking my eyes off of them.

He smiled and gestured towards what he bought. "Want something?"

"Yep!", I exclaimed, grabbing a pasty and cauldron cake, devouring both with a few bites. "Hungry, are you?", asked Ron, staring down at a lumpy package in his hand.

"Starving," we said in unison.

He sighed and opened his package, which held four sandwiches. He pulled the top one apart and groaned, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Just take it, Ron. We have enough for all of us," I urged him, nibbling on a licorice wand.

Soon enough, we were eating as much candy and sweets as we could, completely unaware of Ron's sandwiches. As we chatted and traded the strange food, I was pretty sure we'd become amazing friends. Soon, Harry picked up a pack of Chocolate Frogs, examining it. "What are these, Ron?", he asked. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"Who the heck is that?", I asked, taking another pack of the chocolate.

"Oh, of course, you two wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

"Like trading cards?", I asked.

He shrugged. I opened mine and Harry opened his. We picked up the card in each of our pack and examined them. Mine had a short man with white hair and mustache, holding a bag of what looked liked jelly beans. Under the picture were the words 'Bertie Bott.' "So this is Dumbledore!", I heard Harry say.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.

I looked up and rolled my eyes at Ron. "Can I see?"

He nodded and handed me the card. There was a long-bearded man with half-moon glasses in front of blue eyes. I turned it around and read:

Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

"He's interesting," I quipped.

"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks."

I gave the card back to Harry, who exclaimed, "He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

"You know, Muggle pictures stay very still and never move," I said.

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed.

"Not an inch."

"Weird!"

"Yes, very," I muttered sarcastically.

Ron finally looked down at his card and groaned. "No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Harry happily excepted the gift, offered us more Chocolate Frogs and soon we all had a small stack of cards. Harry then opened the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans bag. "You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

"Sounds delicious," I said, sarcasm dripping heavily off of my voice.

Ron picked out a green bean from the bag, examined it carefully, and then bit the corner of it. He a face of disgust and said, "See? Sprouts."

We had a great time eating the disgusting, okay, or amazing beans, laughing at each other's grossed out faces (or I did anyways.) The ones I got were dirt, black beans, pickles, licorice, something called Butterbeer, blood, crickets, cinnamon, and cabbage.

The countryside was no longer outside and instead were replaced by forests and winding rivers. Dark green hills would also occasionally pop up.

Time continued to pass and a round-faced, blonde boy had tearfully asked if they'd seen his toad. Once he left, Ron said, "Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

I growled. "From what I can see, that toad means a great deal to him and I'm sure that one day, if Scabbers died I'm sure you'd be heartbroken, no matter how boring or useless you say he is."

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust, glaring down at the sleeping rat. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He searched through his trunk and pulled out what looked like a battered stick and raised it so it was just above Scabbers.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

Stopping him from doing anything, the compartment door slid open and the boy was back with a brunette girl by his side. "Has anyone seen a toad?", she asked in a bossy sort of voice, "Neville's lost one."

"Sorry, but we haven't seen any toads hopping about," I told the bushy-haired girl.

She didn't seem to hear me as she was looking at Ron's wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

She sat down next to Harry and Ron looked almost surprised. "Er- all right...", he said, clearing his throat.

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand and I waited. Nothing happened. Scabbers was still very gray and very fat. "Are you sure that's a real spell?", asked the girl. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all ("Same here."), it was ever a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?", she said quickly.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Malerie Knight," I answered, impressed.

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?", asked Hermione. "I know all about you, of course-"

"That's just creepy," I interrupted.

Ignoring me, she continued. "-I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History,_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

I blinked in surprise while Harry asked, 'I am'. _I don't think there's anyone our age that's as famous as him..._

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

With those last words, she and Neville left. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," muttered Ron, pushing his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell. George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What houses are your brothers in?", Harry asked.

"Gyffrindor," he answered, sounding miserable. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house of the serpent, right?"

He nodded. "That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in?", the other boy asked.

"Yeah," Ron confirmed, flopping onto his seat with a depressed sort of look on his face. "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter," Harry said, "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.

"Dragons?", I asked. "I love dragons!"

He glanced at me, confused. "I thought Muggles didn't know about dragons?"

"Well, we believe they're only myths and make-believe," I explained. "I always wondered what it would be like if dragons existed."

"Anyways, did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

I nodded and leaned back, welcoming the silence.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"What's Quidditch?", I asked.

"What?!", he exclaimed, dumbfounded. Suddenly, he went on a very descriptive description of the game, explaining everything from how to play, the rules, and even how the balls worked. He was just telling us about the finer points of the game when the door opened once again. I glanced up to see three boys strutting inside. The one in the middle, a pale-faced blonde, was looking at Harry with great interest. "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?", he asked.

"Yes."

"Who the heck are you?", I growled, glaring at them suspiciously.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron cough-snickered, Draco Malfoy glaring at the redhead. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

His pale face turned towards me, his gray eyes narrowed. "And who are you?"

"Malerie Knight," I replied calmly.

"Not a pure-blood, are you?", he sneered. "Must be a filthy mudblood to have such a common Muggle surname."

I shrugged. "You may never now, blondie."

Malfoy glared in my direction before turning back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out a pale hand for Harry to shake and I silently wondered if he would take it. I waited a minute but nothing happened. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Malfoy's cheeks now had a pale pink color to them as he said, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, mudbloods and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

We all stood up. "Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"We dare you," I added coldly. No one got away with calling me anything.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

One of the large boys reached towards a Chocolate Frog near Ron (who was already leaping towards him) when he suddenly let out a pained screech. Hanging off of his knuckle was a furry, gray shape, small, white teeth digging into his skin. Draco and his other body guard backed off as he swung his arms around wildly, trying to get Scabbers off of him. Soon, the rat flew off of his hand and slammed into the window, the three of them leaving at once. I picked the rat up gently and handed him to Ron before Hermione was back in our compartment. "What has been going on?" she asked, looking at our trashed floor.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to us, completely ignoring the bushy-haired girl. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"And you just noticed her?", I asked him, rolling my eyes.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!", she exclaimed.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

I watched her go and then looked out the window. The sky was a dark shade of purple and the sun wasn't visible. _Better get going then._

Grabbing my robes, I left the compartment to get away from boys and to find somewhere private. Once I had changed, I walked b back to our candy-filled compartment. I booming voice soon echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

An excited smile crept across my face and I turned to the boys and frowned at their pale, clearly nervous faces. I shrugged and grabbed as many sweets as I could and joined everyone else in the corridors. The train finally stopped and we began to ourselves through the door and out onto a dark platform. I shuddered as a cold breeze swept by. Then a lamp came bobbing over our heads and a thundering voice called out: "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The voice seemed to have come from a large, hairy man and he lead us down a steep narrow path. The walk was overall silent, only the sound of breathing and footsteps in the air. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

Suddenly, everyone was saying "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had lead to a black, lake and on the other side was a castle. On the other side was a vast castle with windows reflecting the light of the moon and stars and tall turrets and towers on a tall mountain. The sight was jaw-dropping... beautiful. "No more'n four to a boat!"

I jumped at his loud voice and growled, looking over at him. His large finger was pointing towards a small fleet of boats. I followed Harry and Ron into a boat, Hermione following us. Once everyone was in, the man shouted again. "Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!"

At his command, the boats began to move, gliding across the calm waters. As we floated along, I went back to admiring the castle up ahead. After another minute or two, the man yelled once again. "Heads down!"

I ducked as the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we all climbed out onto rocks and pebbles. I heard the man say something about a toad but I completely ignored any voices besides the one in my head since I was wondering where we were. Soon, the giant lead us through another narrow passageway until we walked out onto smooth grass that was in the castle's shadow.

We walked up a flight of stairs, stopping at a humongous, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The giant man didn't wait another second, raising his huge fist and banged on the castle door three times.

Just before the doors opened, I reminded myself of what I should write in my journal:

 _How to Survive the Hogwarts Express and Getting to the Castle:_

 _Buy as much candy as possible._

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written... Well..**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, follow, and comment!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


End file.
